


el cielo puede esperar

by samej



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 22:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19629193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: Ya debería estar acostumbrado a lo que le hace sentir, en realidad, pero es un poco como intentar acostumbrarse a Caer: siempre pilla de sorpresa aunque uno lo esté esperando.





	el cielo puede esperar

**Author's Note:**

> En teoría esto iba a ser algo corto para coger a los personajes. OK.
> 
> Para Tchaikovsky's 'Another One Bites the Dust', claro.

Caer en una rutina con Azirafel es lo más fácil que ha hecho Crowley en su vida. Es casi sin darse cuenta, un poco como le ha pasado siempre con él. La información viene con efecto retroactivo en su relación; suele ocurrir algo (la expresión que se le pone cuando confiesa haber dado su espada, el movimiento nervioso de sus manos tras el diluvio, el sonido grave de placer cuando se come una ostra en Roma) y en el momento Crowley lo ignora, o le hace gracia, pero su cerebro hace eso de archivarlo y soltarlo como golpe emocional mucho más tarde, días, semanas, incluso décadas.

Ya debería estar acostumbrado, en realidad, pero es un poco como intentar acostumbrarse a Caer: siempre pilla de sorpresa aunque uno lo esté esperando.

No es justo comparar a Azirafel con el peor de sus recuerdos (Crowley está muy contento con su trabajo y modo de vida pero Caer fue, bueno, no fue agradable), pero a la vez es lo único que se le ocurre. Hubo un tiempo, corto, en el que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que no debería verle, no como lo hacían, no tan a menudo. 

Pero nunca ha sido bueno intentando evitar sus propias tentaciones, igual que es incapaz de no hacerle caso cuando deja caer una orden en forma de sugerencia. Tantos años de hacer que los humanos digan que sí a lo que no deben le han contaminado, y hace tiempo que ha decidido ignorar la pieza de información más obvia y es que Crowley no tiene problemas en decir que no; excepto cuando viene de Azirafel.

Todo esto tiene un nombre, pero Crowley lleva seis mil años ignorándolo y no va a cambiar eso ahora. 

*

Habitualmente desayunan juntos, se van a la librería (no es lo mismo, ambos lo notan, igual que su Bentley, pero es suficientemente parecida como para que poco a poco se hagan a ella), Crowley se aburre rápido, y en un par de horas está resoplando de manera muy poco digna. Se acaba yendo tras alguna mirada por encima de las gafas de Azirafel mientras trabaja revisando algún libro, y aprovecha para hacer El Mal, porque ya no tiene nada que reportar pero a veces es un poco divertido tentar a la gente. 

Nada grave, un poco de pereza por aquí y un poco de gula por allá, romper la dieta de dos amigas que llevan tres semanas sin hidratos de carbono poniéndole un dos por uno en pintas en el pub de debajo de casa. Un poco de lujuria en dos amigos de toda la vida mientras juegan a la play. Las cosas buenas de la vida, piensa Crowley, siempre son las que tenemos delante y no sabemos apreciar. 

A veces lo hace un poco con Azirafel. Como cuando trae un vino especialmente bueno y Azirafel pone esa expresión que Crowley clasificó rápidamente como _pecaminosa_ en su cabeza. No lo hace mucho, desde luego no todo lo que quisiera pero tampoco puede dejarlo, es casi una adicción. Es una manera de suplir todas las demás cosas que querría hacer con él.

Suele volver antes de que cierre la librería, y juntos van a la nueva versión de la casa de Crowley en la que se ha ido extendiendo la personalidad de Azirafel sin que ninguno se dé mucha cuenta. Sus plantas están maravillosamente y Crowley sospecha que Azirafel las trata bien cuando él no está. Solo tienen una cama, pero duermen demasiado poco como para considerarlo un problema. Una estantería llena de libros apareció un lunes cuando volvió, y decidió no hacer ningún comentario ante la mirada de Azirafel, una mezcla entre esperanzado e inseguro que hubiera hecho que Crowley le regalara la casa. Llegan más cosas, poco a poco, y su piso deja de parecer el de alguien que no vive ahí para parecerse más a un hogar.

La primera noche que pasaron allí, cansados de la última semana y de un apocalipsis que no fue-pero-qué-coñazo-igualmente, entraron a casa y Crowley le estaba dando el tour cuando llegaron a una escultura que compró en un momento complicado de su relación y después nunca tuvo el valor de tirar. Bueno, y que le gusta mucho. Se quedaron unos segundos callados, cuando la vieron, Crowley por olvidarla y Azirafel, entiende, un poco por el shock. Podría haber jurado que se había puesto un poco rojo, pero en su casa siempre hay (había) demasiada poca luz.

—Es una escultura —carraspea— interesante. 

Una vez asumido lo que está viendo (Crowley no se engaña, sabe lo que parece, lo que _es_ ), estaba revisando los detalles, las curvas y la delicadeza en la presión de los dedos de un cuerpo contra el otro. 

—Son —le salió un gallo y tuvo que carraspear—, un ángel y un demonio que pelean…

—¿Pelean? — y le miró, un segundo, un brillo en los ojos que Crowley añadió rápidamente a la carpeta del Pecado. 

—Sí, claro, ¿qué otra cosa iban a estar haciendo? 

—Ajá. 

—Total, que el mal va ganando. 

—Muy sutil.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio para no sonreír y Crowley no pudo evitar el calor que le subió por el estómago, como un cachito de infierno que hicieron hecho traer específicamente para él. Sonrió en algo que está cerquísima de convertirse en una carcajada y Azirafel terminó de pasar la mano por la cabeza del demonio, limpiando en el camino algo del polvo acumulado.

—Vamos, anda, si esto está en la entrada, no puedo esperar a ver qué más tienes en casa. 

Maldito ángel. 

*

Le gustaron las plantas. Dijo “ _Crowley_ ” de esa manera que siempre hace que se le retuerza todo por dentro y tocó las hojas con suavidad y con cariño y Crowley podía ver cómo ellas se ruborizaban[1].

—Me recuerda un poco a…

Como pronuncie “Edén” en su casa, se va a tener que mudar. 

—Nope. Sé lo que vas a decir y no. 

Azirafel sonrió, a sabiendas de que tenía razón y salió de la habitación. Crowley se acercó y todas se echaron a temblar. 

—No os acostumbréis a esto, u os picaré una por una delante de las demás.

*

Uno de los días, en la librería, Azirafel recibe una llamada sobre un libro que lleva buscando unos doscientos años. Crowley está tirado en el sofá, medio durmiendo, medio fingiendo que duerme, y Azirafel entra en la habitación, le escucha coger aire hasta que, debe ser, le ve con los ojos cerrados. Se calla, y se mueve sin hacer ruido hasta estar cerca del sofá. 

—Oh, querido —susurra, y no dice nada más. Crowley no puede abrir los ojos ahora, porque cree que podría morir, combustionar, en el cariño que despiden esas cuatro sílabas. No lo merece, y eso supone que es su peor pecado: haber engañado a un ángel lo suficiente como para recibirlo igualmente. 

Le pone una manta por encima y pasan unos segundos en los que no hay ningún movimiento y, después, algo que roza su frente y le aparta el pelo. Crowley espera hasta que nota que se aleja y abre los ojos, le mira salir por la puerta, la espalda y los andares que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, del universo. Cuando termina de cerrarla, se pone el brazo sobre los ojos, suspira. 

*

Azirafel se pasa la friolera de dos horas quejándose de los peligros de que le envíen un libro por correos hasta que Crowley claudica y le ofrece ir en su Bentley. Nunca han hecho un _roadrip_ , bien pueden hacerlo ahora y celebrar que el mundo no se ha acabado y que aún pueden comer caviar. 

Aún en el coche, sigue quejándose de las empresasa de envíos. 

—Las inventaron desde tu lado, estoy seguro.

—No lo sé, ángel, lo vuestro siempre ha sido mucho más la burocracia y los papelos y el probar la paciencia de la gente. 

Hace un ruido que podría significar algo o nada y se encoge de hombros. Un rato más tarde, Crowley ve por el retrovisor un coche que juraría que ha visto poco después de salir de Londres. Acelera.

—¿Podemos ir a una velocidad normal, por una vez, por favor? 

—Por poder, claro que podría. ¿Pero qué hay de divertido en eso? 

Seguramente está siendo paranoico, pero no baja la velocidad. El coche no hace ademán de acercarse pero se mantiene en su campo de visión tras el espejo, y Crowley, en un momento, pega un acelerón que hace que Azirafel se agarre como puede al salpicadero. 

—De verdad, Crowley. No hay prisa. No hace falta ir tan rápido.

Está a punto de sonreír pero algo en las palabras le hace chasquear la lengua y olvidarse por un momento del otro coche. 

*

Está recordando lo que no debe, y sabe que Azirafel también. 

_Vas demasiado rápido para mí, Crowley_ , le dijo, en un coche que era igual pero no el mismo, y menuda puñalada esa, para que luego digan de los demonios. Crowley se quedó ahí, solo y triste como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, porque Azirafel creía que iba rápido y no sabía ni la mitad, ni un cuarto, ni una décima parte.

Qué iba a saber de seis mil años de mirarle y sentir lo que no debería sentir, de buscar su sonrisa y su aprobación para luego rechazarla cuando la tenía porque le hacía demasiado daño saber que nunca sería diferente. Seis mil años de comidas, cenas, el Acuerdo cada vez una parte más importante de sus vidas. Los pequeños milagros, la manera en la que se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que hacía algo por él. Al menos las razones eran egoístas. 

_Vas demasiado rápido para mí, Crowley_ , le dijo, y él se quedó ahí, como un imbécil, con la botella quemándole en las manos a pesar del grosor del metal que le protegía del agua. Nada dramático, casi un picor, un poco como cuando le toca Azirafel y no ha pecado durante un tiempo; cuando está demasiado cerca del Cielo siempre le duele, física y metafísicamente hablando.

Nada le hace sentir más indigno que la Virtud de Azirafel. 

*

Se desvía por la M27, aunque sea más largo, porque sabe cómo ganárselo. Tras el acelerón el coche ha desaparecido de su vista, y respira un poco más tranquilo. Cuando están bajando a la altura de Southampton cuenta hacia abajo mentalmente hasta que de repente se ve el mar. Crowley tiene la mala suerte[2] de mirar a Azirafel, que ha bajado la ventanilla y hace “oh”, como un niño emocionado. 

Esa es la diferencia, entiende, lo que siempre hace que Azirafel se mantenga en el lado _bueno_ , esa capacidad de compensar todos los pecados. Crowley es mezquino y hasta las cosas buenas las hace con segundas intenciones. Odia lo que le hace sentir, lo que le hace recordar: cuando mira a Azirafel con esa inocencia recuerda lo que era estar en el Cielo. 

Azirafel gira la cara hacia Crowley, sonriendo, y a él no le da tiempo a apartar la suya, se queda quieto, callado, mirándole, el ambiente cambiado a algo que Crowley no sabe si es lo que él cree o ya lleva tanto tiempo proyectando que se engaña a sí mismo. Se lame los labios resecos pero cuando lo hace encuentra una razón mejor al ver que la mirada de Azirafel va a ellos. Quiere tentarle. Quiere hacer que Caiga con él, solo que no, quiere simplemente asegurarse de que siempre van a estar así. Uno, dos, tres segundos y cuando sube de nuevo la mirada y la clava en los suyos hay algo carnal, desesperado, que le funde desde dentro. La lujuria no es uno de sus pecados habituales, pero, Satán le oiga[3], puede entender el poder que tiene en ese momento. 

Un cosquilleo recorre a Crowley desde la punta de los pies hasta el pelo de la cabeza, pasando por las alas que mantiene ocultas. Le dan ganas de extenderlas, de sacar todo lo que puede de su verdadera forma, el cuerpo humano se le queda pequeño para todo lo que siente en ese momento. 

Azirafel mira de repente con pánico hacia delante y grita su nombre, la bocina de un camión resuena, dejándole casi sordo, y pega cuatro volantazos que les hubieran matado de no ser porque el Bentley hace lo que le da la puñetera gana y les salva; cuando vuelve a mirar no hay nada más que enfado en la expresión que le devuelve la mirada.

Crowley vuelve a acelerar. 

*

Llegan a Plymouth por la mañana, pero aún demasiado pronto para que haya comenzado realmente a estar viva. Los pescadores sí que están en el puerto y Azirafel echa el ojo al escaparate de una cafetería y deja caer que estaría bien comer algo. Crowley pone los ojos en blanco porque lo de los restaurantes casi nunca es él. Si tuviese que elegir un pecado por el que Azirafel Caería sería la maldita Gula. No tiene hambre, pero acepta igualmente.

Crowley le mira clavar el tenedor con saña en sus huevos benedict.

—Vamos, ángel, no estés enfadado. Admira la Creación o algo así y deja que se te pase, el paisaje es bonito. 

Lo es. Ya ha terminado de amanecer pero los colores se mantienen irreales, como si alguien hubiese decidido pintar por encima de lo que se supone que es. Azirafel sigue tenso como un arco. 

—Madre mía, Crowley, parece que no te das cuenta de nuestra situación. Conseguimos que nos dejasen en paz pero lo de tener nuestro propio lado tiene también algunos problemas.

Duele un poco cuando lo dice así. 

—¿Como por ejemplo?

Azirafel se incorpora y le mira de cerca, expresión dura. A veces se le olvida que era guardián de la puerta del Este por una razón.

—Por ejemplo, si rompemos estos cuerpos, Crowley. No sé tú, pero yo ya les he cogido cariño.

Crowley chasquea la lengua, ignora el uso del plural.

—No nos va a pasar nada, Azirafel. Hace falta más que el Bentley para acabar con nosotros. 

—Sinceramente, preferiría no arriesgarme. 

Coinciden a la hora de coger la sal y le roza la mano sin querer. 

Por supuesto, le arde. Cuando Azirafel le mira, confuso, Crowley se traga el pánico y hace un gesto de quitarle importancia.

—Me das hasta calambres, ángel, de lo pesado que te pones a veces.

Azirafel frunce el ceño, pero Crowley ya no lo ve. Hay una silueta fuera del bar, que está mirándoles; el sol recién salido le da en la espalda lo que hace que Crowley no vea nada más. Está fuera del ángulo de visión de Azirafel, y Crowley opta por no decirle nada.

*

Azirafel, a su lado, anda aún tenso, enfadado.

—No te creas que no sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. 

Crowley se toca el dorso de la mano quemada, intentando que no se le note. Hacía mucho, desde mucho antes del Apocalipsis-Que-No-Fue, que no le hacía quemadura. Además, no entiende por qué Azirafel está así de enfadado, porque no es por el coche, ni siquiera por morir. El Bentley tiene dentro años de su poder y de sus milagros, la mayoría de veces no necesita hacer nada para que le mantenga con vida. Solo confiar muy fuerte en él ya le ayuda a conducirse. A cambio, bueno, Queen, lo cual le parece altamente soportable. 

A lo mejor, y esto le da un poco de miedo ponerlo en pensamientos, lo que sintió en el coche fue, de alguna manera, mutuo. La A lo mejor también Azirafel pensó lo que él, también notó esa necesidad mucho más atribuida a los humanos de tocarse, despojarse de todo lo que no era carne y piel. Crowley tiende a hacer que los seres terrenales hagan cosas pero no está tan dispuesto a hacerlo él; si es sincero le da un poco de grima hacer eso con un humano. O, Satán le libre[4], con un demonio. Mejor no pensarlo, la verdad.

Azirafel es, como en otras muchas cosas, la excepción.

*

La librería está abierta y Crowley le deja a él que negocie el precio del libro que han venido a buscar. Le va a llevar un buen rato así que pasea por el pueblo, que no tiene mucho más que puerto y amaneceres bonitos, la verdad. 

Hay una sombra. Es decir, más concretamente, hay una sombra que no debería estar. A veces pasa. Es algo en lo que casi nadie se fija (el sol va y viene, las sombras con él hacen lo mismo) pero cuando hay una que no debería haber es inevitable fijarse. Es un callejón. “Nada sospechoso”, murmura entre dientes, y se acerca poco a poco. 

En cuanto pone un pie en el callejón se dejan de oir los ruidos de fuera. Un olor terrible, característico, llena sus fosas nasales y le da tiempo a decir “joder, Hastur” antes del primer golpe. Crowley no se hace ilusiones, la verdad, sabe que ya gastó la única opción que tenía de acabar con Hastur, que le supera en rango y en poderes. Intenta correr, medio mareado aún intentando encontrar algo, algún resquicio por el que escapar para avisar a Azirafel. Hastur le persigue, de cerca, y Crowley gasta energías en hacer que todo vaya un poco más despacio; el único poder en el que siempre le ha superado. 

—¿Qué pasa, Hastur? ¿No te gustó la casa que te hice en mi contestador automático? —grita, mientras intenta saltar entre dos coches y evitar estar en su campo de visión por unos segundos. Nota el calor en su espalda, el poder de la desintegración a la que está intentando someterle, y Crowley piensa _Azirafel, tienes que huir, por favor por favor, dio-demonios, tienes que huir no puedo volver a pasar por-_ y entonces cruza una esquina y no puede más, lleva corriendo demasiado tiempo. 

Gasta el último esfuerzo en intentar parar del todo el tiempo, no va a durar pero le da unos segundos para pensar dónde está y qué hacer. Cuando vuelve, sin embargo, a punto de volver a correr, una sombra _blanca_ si eso es posible pasa por su lado como un huracán, dejando una chaqueta de tweed en sus manos. Crowley no entiende absolutamente nada pero Hastur sale en ese momento tras la esquina y se la encuentra de bruces. 

Azirafel parece más alto. Parece lo que es, el Defensor de la puerta del Este, y no necesita una espada para hacer que Hastur se pare en seco, pero ya es demasiado tarde: Azirafel le pone la mano en la cara y Hastur chilla como un bendito cerdo en el matadero, se quema bajo su toque. Azirafel murmura algo, pide ayuda a Dios, pero Hastur consigue moverse y agarrarle del cuello. Crowley se levanta, con la estúpida chaqueta en la mano, y entonces Azirafel levanta la mano que no toca al demonio y le mira, pidiéndole que espere sin palabras. 

A su alrededor, todo está parado. Puede que sea él, el esfuerzo lo está haciendo, pero no es tan fuerte y se da cuenta de que en cierta manera estar cerca de Azirafel, del instinto de protección que tan salvajemente deja sentir, está haciendo estragos en él. Es Amor, al final, y Crowley sabe, objetivamente, que Azirafel le quiere (quiere a todo, es su trabajo) pero le deja tan sin aire esto que está sintiendo ahora que se le olvida que ni siquiera necesita respirar. 

La camisa de Azirafel se raja por completo por la parte de atrás cuando las alas salen de él, como impulsadas con un resorte. Azirafel dice “ah, mejor así” y su poder aumenta, su cara se ilumina. 

Hastur se derrite y, en cierta manera, Crowley también.

*

Se acerca a él. 

—¿Cómo…?

—¿...sabía que estabas aquí? Bueno —dice—, me llamaste, ¿no? 

No, pero fue como si le hubiera rezado, y eso casi cuenta para un ángel.

—Quería que huyeras, ángel, no que te arriesgases a morir. 

Azirafel coge aire, mira el charco que el demonio ha dejado en el suelo, abre las manos con inocencia. 

—Ya, bueno, se me olvida que tu rango… Bueno. Hastur es mucho más poderoso que yo. 

Azirafel se acerca a él. El mundo sigue parado y Crowley ya no sabe quién está haciendo nada. Se pone delante de él y Crowley no puede evitarlo, mueve la mano hasta el ala, tentativamente, con miedo. No le duele tocarlas, y eso es buena señal. 

Están muy, muy cerca. Las alas se comienzan a plegar sobre sí mismas y a desaparecer bajo la piel de Azirafel, para desgracia de Crowley, que mantiene la mano en ellas hasta el final. Toca con la punta de los dedos la piel, y Azirafel no hace nada por disimular el escalofrío. Él tuvo una vez unas así; ahora son negras, chamuscadas, bastante inútiles, un poco como su alma.

—Querido, ¿me das la chaqueta? Tenemos que hacer que el mundo vuelva a andar y no puedo ir con la camisa así. 

Crowley le mira y se la da. 

—Me gusta que te molestases en quitarte la chaqueta antes de matar a uno de los demonios de más alto rango.

Azirafel le mira, con falsa ofensa.

—Bueno, es una perfecta chaqueta que no tenía culpa de nada. Y llevo ciento cincuenta años con ella, le he cogido cariño. 

Le mira cuando dice eso y Crowley se muerde el labio. Con la chaqueta puesta vuelve a parecer pequeño, suave, Azirafel. Pone la mano con la palma hacia arriba, y Crowley no entiende qué quiere.

—Tu mano, Crowley, déjame verla. 

—No sé qué…

—Por favor.

Crowley se la enseña y se encoge un poco cuando se la va a tocar. 

—Oh, no te preocupes, querido. Perdona por lo de antes, creo que sin querer estaba, um, acumulando poder.

Ah.

—Ah, era, claro. Eso. 

Azirafel sonríe cuando le toca la mano. No le quema. De hecho, cuando pasa el pulgar por encima, termina de curarle. 

—No hacía falta, estaba bien. 

El mundo se vuelve a mover, pero ellos dos no. Se miran, la mano en la del otro, los ojos sin moverse. 

—No estaba bien, Crowley. No lo estaba. 

Tampoco lo está ahora, la verdad.

—Gracias. 

Azirafel le aprieta la mano, mueve la otra a su nuca y le coge en algo muy parecido a un abrazo. Crowley se apoya en su hombro, suspira cuando le besa el pelo.

Crowley cierra los ojos, le abraza de vuelta. 

*

Vuelven a Londres prácticamente en silencio. El Bentley a una velocidad casi legal, el mar a su derecha, la mano de Azirafel todo el rato en algún punto del largo cuerpo de Crowley. Su rodilla, su hombro, su cuello. Como si no pudiera dejar de tocarle. Crowley no dice nada; le reconforta que alguien se sienta al menos la mitad de inquieto que él, pero no es lo normal. Crowley tiende a orbitar alrededor de Azirafel, como la luna y la tierra, pero nunca llegando a rozar; en parte porque a veces dolía pero sobre todo porque le hacía cosas peores a él. Si no le tocaba no era tan peligroso, si conseguía hacerle pecar, si bebían hasta no saber de qué hablar, Azirafel se alejaba del Edén y todo era más fácil. 

Es más fácil cuanto más humanos son los dos. 

—Crowley, um. ¿Te hecho daño muchas veces? —ante la mirada desconcertada de Crowley, Azirafel aclara—. Como lo de la mano. 

—Qué va. 

—Mientes muy mal, querido —aprieta con los dedos en el hueso de su hombro—. Lo siento. 

—Es, no, no pasa nada. No puedes evitarlo tampoco. Viene con el oficio, y menos mal. Ángel, demonio, castigo eterno y toda la fiesta. 

Alguno de ellos tiene que ser bueno. 

—Para el coche. 

Están en medio de la nada. 

—Azirafel, qué..

—Páralo, Crowley. 

Frena. No hay casi coches pasando y se queda en el arcén, las manos apretando el volante. 

—Crowley… Tu Castigo es algo que solo puede elegir Dios. Ya estás pagando Caer, no tienes que pagar nada más aparte. No te mereces que te hagan daño y no me merezco que me utilices para hacértelo. Cuando te escuché en mi cabeza y luego te vi… pensé que —puede oír cómo traga saliva—, pensé que iba a perder a mi mejor amigo. 

Crowley le mira. Azirafel tiene las manos ahora en el regazo, mira hacia ellas y Crowley recuerda lo que fue perderle; las llamas a su alrededor y las lágrimas escociendo en sus propios ojos y todo lo que Azirafel amaba hecho cenizas. La sensación de estar más solo que nunca, de que le habían quitado a lo único que le hacía pensar en que estar en la Tierra merecía la pena. 

Le pone una mano en el hombro y Azirafel levanta la mirada, coge aire, y las palabras suenan demasiado ominosas en el silencio del coche. 

—No me hagas pasar la eternidad solo. 

Crowley coge aire, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho. No sabe lo que hace, no sabe lo que quiere hacer, así que sube la mano a la nuca de Azirafel, hunde los dedos en el pelo y le besa. 

No puede evitarlo, ni siquiera si Dios bajase a ese páramo perdido y le dijese que va a volver a Caer si besa a Azirafel podría evitar que lo hiciera. Dura unos segundos pero no es más que sus labios contra los de Azirafel, calientes, suaves. 

—¿Has pensado mucho en esto?

Crowley querría decir que no, querría mentir, decir que está poseído. No puede leer nada en los ojos de Azirafel, que se mantienen bondadosos pero no le dicen mucho más. 

—No quiero que te conviertas en lo que yo soy. 

—¿Tanto tiempo, eh?

Parece que oye lo que no le dice. Seis mil años, siente el impulso de decir, pero eres un ángel y yo soy un demonio y nada de esto puede estar bien, Caerás, y no quiero que seas como yo, ángel. 

—Perdona por haber necesitado el fin del mundo para verlo, Crowley —es ahora la mano de Azirafel la que se pone en su hombro, en su cuello, sube hasta la mandíbula. Le toca el labio con el pulgar y Crowley abre la boca sin pensarlo. 

“Oh”, dice Azirafel, y ahora la mirada empieza a abrirse a Crowley. Lo ha visto tantas veces en gente que ha tentado que se lo sabe de memoria, las pupilas dilatadas, el brillo en los ojos, la sequedad en la garganta, la erección apretándole los pantalones. 

—No me puedes hacer Caer, querido. No tú. 

Y Crowley asiente, porque lo sabe, porque no merece la pena que Azirafel perdiese su… status por _él_ entre todo. Azirafel no debería quererle siquiera y esto que tienen ya es bastante. 

—Lo sé. Lo sé, vamos… vamos a volver a casa y mañana todo será como antes y no… Te prometo que…

Azirafel niega con la cabeza. 

—No me estás entendiendo. Esto no es una negativa. No me puedes hacer Caer porque nada de lo que hagamos viene de un mal lugar, Crowley. 

Y entonces le besa, y el mundo de Crowley se pone de arriba a abajo. Azirafel mueve las manos a sus hombros y sube hacia la nuca y le atrae más hacia él, como si no estuvieran pegados, le gira un poco la cabeza y Crowley hace un ruido bastante indigno cuando roza la lengua contra la suya. Se tiene que sujetar contra algo y apoya las manos, sin pensarlo demasiado, en los muslos de Azirafel. 

No puede evitarlo al sentir el calor de la piel por debajo de la tela, y las mueve según el beso pierde tentativa y se vuelve más resuelto. Pierde el aire y se esfuerza en respirar como si fuera un humano porque esto, besarle, sentir cómo las manos se mueven en su espalda y sus brazos y cómo gime muy bajito en su boca cuando Crowley sube las manos un poco más cerca de su entrepierna, le está haciendo sentir cada vez más terrenal. 

Es un poco demasiado, y Crowley baja un poco el ritmo antes de combustionar en el Bentley o, peor, mancharlo. 

Se siguen besando durante algo de tiempo, más suave, menos prisa pero que le dejan más desesperado de alguna manera. 

—Crowley.

—¿Sí?

—Vayamos a casa.

Crowley le besa una última vez, asiente, y arranca el Bentley. 

*

No han usado nunca la cama juntos, porque Azirafel prácticamente no duerme y Crowley es algo que disfruta solo, pero esa noche lo hacen. Es extraño, hacer algo que ha visto miles de veces en otras personas, aburrido y hastiado y la diferencia con Azirafel quitándose la chaqueta, el chaleco, la camisa, doscientas capas de ropa mientras Crowley le mira, le besa. No tiene nada que ver. Siempre que tentaba lo hacía poniendo los ojos en blanco viendo cómo se daban prisa y les quiere decir que no saben, que no tiene nada que ver con hacerlo así, viendo cómo aparece la piel y besando cada espacio. 

No lo han hablado mucho. No lo han necesitado tampoco. Azirafel le coge de la mano al llegar, y Crowley piensa “qué” y a la vez “lo que sea, lo que quieras”, y le lleva al cuarto, cierra la puerta, y le besa como si estuvieran justo antes de otro Apocalipsis. 

Le desnuda, y hay algo terriblemente erótico en esto, en notar sus manos por todas partes, en cómo dice su nombre. 

Crowley piensa “vas demasiado rápido para mí”, pero han sido seis mil años de esperar esto y nada podría ser demasiado rápido, no dice nada y se lame los labios cuando Azirafel le deja solo con los pantalones. 

—¿Bien? —y pasa una mano por su estómago, hasta la garganta y de nuevo hasta abajo. 

Asiente porque no se fía mucho de su voz, y Azirafel cuela los pulgares, le roza la piel sensible y le besa, le desata el botón muy despacio, baja la cremallera y cuela la mano. Dice, “Dime si está bien” y es. “Es perfecto”, responde Crowley. Piensa en los humanos, ¿cómo puede ser que necesiten ser tentados para algo así? No le extraña que caigan, la verdad. Gime, y Azirafel empuja a Crowley suave hasta que sus piernas dan contra la cama. Se tumba contra él y vuelve a besarle, y su piel (clara, suave) es lo mejor que ha tocado en su vida. Hace que se quite lo que le queda de ropa, porque ya está bien, y verse por un momento, desnudos del todo como Antes, en cuerpos diferentes, pero en esencia iguales, es catártico. 

Quiere tocarle todo, y dan vueltas por la cama, rozándose, “querido”, le susurra Azirafale “¿está bien esto?”, y Crowley va a preguntar de qué habla hasta que nota sus dedos mojados con algo frío, resbala, y dice “oh” y “sí”. “¿Estás seguro, verdad?” pregunta, como si fuese él el demonio que le está tentando y no un ángel, “llevo seis mil años pensando en esto, ángel, tú qué-” pero Azirafel presiona a mitad de palabra y le corta el discurso. 

—No hace falta que te pongas sarcástico. No quiero hacerte daño.

Crowley le besa. “Puedo con un poco de daño, Azirafel. Un poco de daño está bien”, y se empuja contra ellos. Y lo está, y es fácil acostumbrarse a sus dedos, a la presión, es fácil querer más. Seis mil años de encontrarle, de buscarle, de tener que dejarle ir. Seis mil años de roces que le dolían pero que le dolía más que se quedasen en eso. 

Crowley puede con un poco de dolor. 

—Quiero… 

Dice, sin aire.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé.

Sí lo sabe, pero es dificil ponerlo en palabras. Nunca ha sido la escena de Crowley, la lujuria, en la que siempre se mantenía un poco desde los bordes. Nada demasiado oscuro, un poco como con todo. 

Azirafel dice, “Bueno, yo sí. Yo sí sé qué quieres”, con una voz que es la suya pero es como si no lo fuera. Se pone sobre él y Crowley abre las piernas, le hace hueco, le abraza con ellas. Más frío y la ausencia de los dedos que se ve reemplazada por otra presión, “va, va, Azirafel, puedo con esto” y Azirafel susurra “he conseguido engañar a un arcángel pero me vas a matar tú, Crowley” y Crowley ríe pero la presión aumenta y suspira. 

Algo pugna por salir de su interior, otra vez, igual que cuando le vio matando en un pueblo perdido. Cuando Azirafel termina de empujar y está tan dentro de él como puede estar, no puede evitarlo, es como si no cupiera en sí mismo; su cuerpo de humano se le queda pequeño. Azirafel está respirando sobre él, intentando controlarse, y dice, “Voy a, no puedo” y Crowley piensa “¿tan rápido?” pero entonces Azirafel le besa y Crowley nota el movimiento bajo la piel de los omoplatos, donde tiene las manos. “¿Tú también, eh?” y Azirafel le mira, le coge desde la cintura y les pone a ambos hacia arriba, él sentado y Crowley sobre él, las piernas a ambos lados, a horcajadas.

—Déjalas ir, Crowley.

Salen casi a la vez y es, no puede ser de otra manera, como liberarse de unas esposas. Ocupan casi toda la habitación, blanco y negro hacia cada lado, siempre el reflejo el uno del otro. Crowley le mira y está sonrojado y sudando y le besa, eufórico. Se mueve sobre él y se ayuda de el empuje extra de las alas. No puede volar con ellas igual de bien que Antes, porque Dios es así de maja, pero le da para esto. 

—Eres perfecto —le dice Azirafel, y mete la mano entre ellos dos mientras Crowley se mueve.

—Voy a…

—Lo sé, está bien, estoy contigo, querido, déjate ir. 

Es fácil decirlo y aún más hacerlo, cerrar los ojos y notar los labios calientes y la lengua contra la suya y dejar que aumente hasta el punto de no retorno, dejarse ir, como dice Azirafel, por primera vez en seis mil años, una vida demasiado larga que de repente parece corta para pasarla a su lado. 

No está preparado para lo que es un orgasmo con Azirafel y es devastador, un tornado desde su interior, se le tensa todo desde la punta de los pies, hasta la última pluma de sus alas, Azirafel le repite que está con él, con él, ahora y siempre y Crowley podría hacer una cosa horrible como llorar si no fuese porque está explotando desde dentro. 

Está aún notando estertores cuando Azirafel le coge de la espalda según le tiene colocado y le vuelve a poner boca arriba. “Crowley, querido, tengo que” y embiste hacia abajo y Crowley gime porque la sobreestimulación le quiere matar pero a la vez siente que aún está corriéndose, Azirafel golpea la lámpara del techo al agitar demasiado las alas cuando por fin termina; un gruñido y un lamento contra su cuello y Crowley repitiendo sus palabras, “estoy aquí, contigo, estoy aquí para siempre”. 

*

Esa noche, duermen los dos. 

*

La rutina con Azirafel, post roadtrip, es igual que antes. Vivir en casa de Crowley, trabajar en la librería de Azirafel, pasear por St James, a veces cenar en el Ritz. Es igual, pero a la vez no, aunque quizá para el observador externo no haya cambiado nada.

Las cosas que no son iguales están de puertas para adentro. 

Ahora, cuando se despierta las veces que duerme, en vez de escuchar a Azirafel en la lejanía de la cocina o el silencio de su piso vacío, se lo encuentra a su lado en la cama, leyendo en pijama. Es reconfortante salir del sueño y sentir una mano que acaricia su pelo, que roza la piel suave de su espalda. 

Ahora, cuando Azirafel le llama _querido_ , Crowley está seguro de que lo dice de verdad. 

Crowley recibe una visita de Satán en forma de anuncio en la radio. Enhorabuena por corromper lo incorruptible, y que si quiere un día volver al Infierno, que le pegue un toque.

Azirafel recibe una nota excesivamente amable, llena de pasivo agresividad, de Gabriel. Enhorabuena por matar a uno de los peores demonios y que, si un día quiere volver al Cielo, todo se puede hablar. 

Crowley pone un disco que en algún momento de la vida no fue Queen.

—¿Vas a contestar? 

Azirafel coge su mano por debajo de la mesa del restaurante, bebe un poco de su copa de vino. 

—Nah. El Cielo puede esperar. 

Que espere, piensa Crowley. Que esperen toda la eternidad.

* * *

1 Algo harto complicado a pesar de que no tenían cara, ni sangre ni piel.[volver al texto]

2 Si puede considerarse mala suerte no solo estar esperando exactamente ese momento sino haber sido artífice de que el momento haya ocurrido. [volver al texto]

3 Por favor, que Satán no le oiga.[volver al texto]

4 Una vez más, Crowley pide sinceramente que Satán le deje en paz.[volver al texto]


End file.
